


Art for To You In The Future by DiurnalDays

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyberpunk, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NASBB2020, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Painting, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: In 2218 A.D., humanity is finally resettling an Earth devastated by ecological disaster. Steve and Bucky, rendered nearly immortal by the serum, have found peace for the past few decades living in the first North American settlement. But the future may not be as peaceful as it seems, and there are secrets awaiting around every corner...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: my artworks [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295915
Kudos: 12
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	Art for To You In The Future by DiurnalDays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiurnalDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiurnalDays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To You In The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038855) by [DiurnalDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiurnalDays/pseuds/DiurnalDays). 



But he didn’t have time to think about that right now. At the intersection ahead, NCISA soldiers crouched atop a floating barricade of hovermobiles, rifles trained on Steve and Bucky. They would be within firing range in just a few seconds.  
“Up!” Bucky shouted. “Keep moving!”  
Steve pulled on the handlebars and leaned upwards, ejecting a downward jet of pressure from the engines. The hovercycle rapidly climbed in attitude past balconies and walkways. The pressurized engines groaned with strain. The control pad flashed red. Still, the hovercycle ascended.  
Gunfire exploded beneath them. Several bullets dinged off the sides of the engines, but none hit their mark.  
Bucky returned fire with a guttural cry. Each shot rang in Steve’s ears over the roar of the engines. 


End file.
